


One Step

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Graphic Description, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is on the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step

**Author's Note:**

> A graphic piece of character death I wrote in 2006. Not nice. Song and title by Linkin Park. 
> 
> I'd like point the slight OOC adds to the shock value. Maybe it's not really OOC, just off-screen dynamics.

 

_(I cannot take this anymore_

_I'm saying everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

_But you'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before...)_

 

Faith slammed the door to her crummy hotel room and let the hot, angry tears fall down her cheeks. She put her favorite CD in the player Richard had given her and pushed play, letting the music and the words wash over her, sinking into her skin, slowly draining the anger, hurt and pain away. She sang loudly as she peeled off her clothes, dancing as the articles of fabric disappeared, whether thrown onto the floor or over a lampshade.

 

"Everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge...And I'm about to break,"

 

(*(*(*)*)*)

 

Buffy ran after her sister slayer, panting as Faith led her through twists and turns of Sunnydale that she'd never seen before. This was like a fucking cat and mouse chase. Finally Faith stopped about twenty feet from the door of her motel room, threw Buffy a strange glance, a glare, almost, and ran inside, slamming the door.

 

_(I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again)_

 

"What the *fuck* is going on here?" Buffy said, her body damp with sweat from the harsh run. Faith had left her no more less confused than she'd been before the dark haired girl had taken off. She'd been acting mightily strange, and Buffy was just confuddled as to what her motives were. But instinctively knowing that she couldn't let it go at just this, the blond stashed her bag under a bush and went and banged on Faith's door.

 

"FAITH! Let me in goddammit. I am *not* going away anytime soon," Buffy was cut off bu the door ripping open and her eviler half standing there nude and sweaty.

 

"Faith I,"

 

"Sssh...come here," Faith said in reply, wrapping an arm around Buffy's waist, but instead of tenderly drawing her near as Buffy'd expected, or even dared to hope, the slayer threw her painfully on the bed.

 

"Look, Buffy." Faith said, slamming the door again and standing before her, breasts swaying slightly, hands on hips, the very picture of an angry goddess about to go to war. "You and I need to talk. You seem to think I have,"

 

"Faith,"

 

"SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, BITCH!" and she was straddling Buffy, a hand slapping her face so hard Buffy tasted blood and for the first time felt fear. She closed her mouth and challenged the rogue silently, slicing her with daggers shot from blue eyes.

 

"I've wondered about you, B. Wondered if you ever tasted the juices of a woman, fresh from a hard workout like slaying is. Wonder if you've ever thought about me in my skivvies, or less." Faith leered down at her captive, enjoying the panicked look on Buffy's face.

 

"Cause, you know, I wanted you. I wanted to fuck you from the first day I met you." Faith ground her hips down, and Buffy couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips.

 

The more than slightly crazy slayer laughed. "I *knew* it. But, as always, Buffy, you chose someone else over me. Xander, Angel, SPIKE. For chrissakes, Buffy. You'd fuck a demon over me. Am I that bad looking?" Faith got off the bed and took a good long look at herself.

 

"I *know* I'm hot. But you, you'll never be hot. And you know why?" leaning down under the bed, Faith pulled out a wicked looking dagger from underneath and played with it, slicing her breasts open and tasting the blood that ran. She crawled back on the bed.

 

"Faith, don't do this," Buffy said, tears flowing from her cheeks now. She sat up on the bed and made to get past her, but Faith grabbed her and dug the knife into her chest, just below the breastbone, between the ribcage, relishing the wet sucking sound it made.

 

"Hey, B? Can you say....sucking chest wound? Cause I can." Disgusted, Faith tossed Buffy away from her, onto the floor, and watched as her once friend died, blood spilling onto the cheapt, dirty carpet like water spilling from a glass.

 

_(I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break)_

 

As the death rattle sounded, and more blood flowed from the former slayers lips, Faith laughed again, the sound cut off suddenly as she stabbed the dagger, slick with Buffy's blood, into her own chest, piercing her heart and killing her instantly. Her eyes open and bright with insanity's glow, the dark slayer fell next to her sister slayer. Dead.

 

THE END


End file.
